This is an application for continued support of the Alcoholism Research Center at Washington University. A broad range of projects are proposed for the next five years: Aging, suicide, and alcoholism: a comparison between whites and blacks; alcoholism and criminality; a study of psychiatric illness in full siblings, half siblings, and adopted siblings of chronic alcoholics; genetic studies in alcoholism; state-dependent effects of alcohol in chronic alcoholics; psychological and physicochemical correlates of alcoholic blackouts; sleep and growth hormone secretion in alcoholics; effects of alcohol on hypnogenic brain areas in monkeys; effects of alcohol and the biogenic amines on volitional alcohol intake in animals and effects of chronic alcohol intake on the brain during critical periods in development; brain biochemistry in human alcoholism and in animals drinking excessively; effects of chronic alcohol administration on the enzymes involved in catecholamine metabolism in rats; an endocrinologic study of alcoholic men.